


Tactical Error

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel realizes he’s made a terrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Error

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #21 "oops"

“I think I’ve made a mistake,” said Daniel, a look of growing horror on his face. “A terrible, terrible mistake.”

Jack and Sam offered him identical expressions of innocent confusion.

“I thought it was romantic,” Daniel continued. “Being kept apart by your jobs, your duty but having the time to get to know each other as people, so that when you finally could have a relationship, you’d _know_ it was right.”

Sam frowned. “Isn’t that what happened?”

“I thought it was,” Jack agreed. “Very romantic.”

“Well, yes,” their friend admitted. “But I thought you two actually being _together_ together would balance some stuff out. Make you... I don’t know…”

“Ah,” said Jack, grinning. “You thought if I got laid on a regular basis, especially by the right person, I’d be easier to deal with.”

Daniel raised a defensive hand. “I would not have phrased it like that. But… yes. Maybe. A little.”

“But now,” the other man continued, “you’ve discovered that not only is Carter far more evil than you ever expected, now that she is no longer restricted by her own code of professional behavior regarding her devilishly handsome—”

“Don’t push it,” Sam interrupted.

Jack ignored her, “—and now-former CO, but that as a _team_ , our collective evilness is unparalleled on this or any other world.”

“And that we’re willing to use that evilness on you,” added Sam.

Daniel sighed, knocking his glasses askew as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Terrible, _terrible_ mistake,” he repeated.

This time, their identical expressions were anything but innocent, and Sam grinned as she patted his shoulder. “Could happen to anyone,” she told him, sagely.

THE END


End file.
